


Запыленные

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Political Animals, london - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ти Джею надоело сидеть дома на привязи. Он напрашивается с Дугласом в Нью-Йорк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запыленные

**Author's Note:**

> обсценная лексика, употребление наркотических веществ

Все снова как всегда. Ради кампании матери Ти Джей затягивает себя в костюм. Цепляет сияющую улыбку на лицо и всюду сопровождает брата. Дуглас хмурится и недоверчиво косится. Не доверяет. Ти Джей не удивляется и не обижается на такую реакцию. Он прекрасно знает, как выглядит в глазах семьи.

Матери, отца, брата.

Наркоман и неудачник, темное пятно на репутации экс-президента, будущей мадам президент и просто одного удачливого политика. Только бабушку не смущает его образ жизни. Беспокоит. Волнует. Но не смущает. Особенно после их откровенного разговора.

В один из вечеров Дуглас сообщает, что ему необходимо на несколько дней улететь в Нью-Йорк. И добавляет, что нужно одному. Без жены или семьи, поскольку свободного времени не предвидится. Но Ти Джей снова делает упор на то, что чист. И далеко не одну неделю абсолютно чист. На то, что в глазах общественности вовлеченные в общее дело два сына вместе, лучше, чем они же порознь. Что за ним не нужно приглядывать — он не отойдет от брата ни на шаг. Это не убеждает Дугласа. Но не ему решать, а мать и отец соглашаются с Ти Джеем. И явно не из-за того, что он прав. Что вернее — не хотят возиться с обузой. Как всегда.

Суть не важна, по итогу оба брата летят в Нью-Йорк.

Половину полета Дуглас инструктирует Ти Джея, как себя вести. Потом переключается на новостные ленты. Потом долго ковыряется в обеде и по новой пытается строить Ти Джея. В конце концов ему самому надоедает, и он опять утыкается в новостную ленту.

Ти Джей прикидывается спящим. Это спасает его от нотаций брата на весь остаток пути.

Первое, что встречает их в Нью-Йорке — это пробки. Они торчат в такси где-то в городе посреди шумной улицы среди желтого моря таких же машин. Телефон Дугласа разрывается от звонков, сам Дуглас то с кем-то ругается, то перед кем-то извиняется. И вся эта какофония из гудков клаксонов, звонков и голоса брата взрывает Ти Джею мозг круче, чем «пыль», залитая водкой.

Пример брата и Энн подает Ти Джею хорошую мысль.

В какой-то момент телефон Дугласа замолкает, и Ти Джей предлагает перехватить кофе. Все равно они застряли и не могут двинуться с места. Дуглас только открывает рот, чтобы отказать, но телефон снова звонит. И это кто-то архиважный — Дуглас просто-таки рассыпается в извинениях.

Ти Джей дергает брата за рукав, напоминая про кофе. Брат секунду сомневается, потом машет рукой и полностью переключается на разговор.

Нет, скорее всего, его родители, Дуглас и бабушка не назвали бы идею хорошей. Но Ти Джей для себя решает все почти моментально.

Он не хочет подставлять брата, но задыхается под постоянным надзором. Когда ни выйти, ни прогуляться. В клуб — нельзя. С друзьями пересечься — нельзя. Ничего нельзя.

Сидеть безвылазно дома — да, можно. Ходить в ошейнике на поводке Дуги — да, можно.

Ти Джей любит брата, но с него хватит. Потому он выбирается из машины и чуть ли не бегом бросается в кофейню. Дуглас не в курсе, сколько у брата с собой налички. И есть ли документы. Он не ожидает подставы здесь и сейчас.

И в этом его основная ошибка. 

Бабушка с Энн обшарили не все тайники в доме. Благо, нашли только заначку с травой и прочей дурью. Деньги, поддельные документы — все осталось у Ти Джея.

Улыбка и сотня баксов открывают перед ним двери в служебные помещения и запасной выход. Костюм и деловой вид помогают скрыться в толпе. Пара кварталов, и — это Нью-Йорк, детка, Ти Джея не отследит даже суперобученная охрана матери.

Еще через пару кварталов он ловит такси, садится и теряется в огромном мегаполисе, где никто не смотрит в лицо. А на улицах полно магазинов с одеждой, где есть возможность не только подобрать новый прикид.

Костюм-тройка от Вивьен Вествуд заканчивает свою жизнь в мусорном баке. А новая куртка, очки и кепка, надвинутая на глаза, делают Ти Джея практически неузнаваемым.

***

— …не сказала, где она там будет жить? Не темни, Мэл.

Сексапильная барменша Мэл мнется при виде вошедшего в бар Ти Джея, но еще с полминуты обдумывает, что ответить сидящему за стойкой ужратому бугаю в серых трениках и потертой бейсболке с большой буквой «С».

— Вообще-то она сказала, что едет с каким-то парнем. Но я… Это все, что я знаю. — И, обращаясь уже к Ти Джею: — Будете что-нибудь пить?

— Да. Виски.

Ти Джей плохо помнит, как он забрел в этот обшарпанный бар. Но на улице ливень, где ловить такси и куда ехать, Ти Джей понятия не имеет. Так что виски вполне способен примирить его с реальностью.

— Извини, — роняет бугай.

— Сид, у меня работа. — Мэл очевидно не нравится разговор, но и послать она явно не может. 

— Но вечером увидимся?

Она бросает улыбки Ти Джею и продолжает выдавливать ответы:

— Да.

— Кстати, у меня есть кое-какие запасы, если захочешь оторваться вечерком… — Сид склоняется ближе к Мэл и старается говорить тише. Но у него плохо получается.

— Да? И сколько стоит? — уже в разы заинтересованнее спрашивает она.

— Неважно. Главное, найди меня на вечеринке. Только не говори Лондон, она ненавидит эту отраву.

— Мог бы и не предупреждать. Увидимся.

Мэл зовут откуда-то из подсобки, и она исчезает. Ти Джей решает не упускать момент:

— Парень, тебя Сид зовут?

— Даже если и так? — буркает тот.

— Есть что? — Ти Джей потирает пальцем под носом, намекая на «пыль», и быстро оглядывается. Только их разговор всем до лампочки. — У меня найдется, чем расплатиться. Но я первый раз в городе. Никого не знаю.

— Есть. Только не в местном сортире. Там все засрано. У меня машина тут, рядом. — Сид спрыгивает с барного стула, натягивает бейсболку глубже на лоб и, не оглядываясь, выходит из бара.

— Хорошо. — Ти Джей одним махом допивает свой виски, бросает купюру на стойку и, запахнувшись в куртку, выходит следом. 

До машины Сида приходится тащиться за два дома. Ти Джей заново вымокает и начинает дрожать от холода. И даже когда плюхается на сиденье и закрывает за собой дверь — ни на грамм не согревается.

Красный кабриолет Сида не держит тепло. Но хотя бы благодаря поднятой крыше можно спрятаться от дождя.

— Так, тебе только «снег»? — сразу уточняет Сид.

— Только.

Ти Джею по большому счету все равно, что брать. Дуглас, скорее всего, уже всех на уши поднял. А от охраны матери долго бегать не получится. Но пока есть возможность выиграть время и оттянуться, Ти Джей будет это делать.

Назло всем. Он наркоман и позор семьи — не вопрос, имидж стоит подтверждать регулярно.

Сид отсыпает порошок из одного пакета в другой.

— Хватит? 

_— Дуги, отвали!_

_— И этого тебе не хватит? Да когда ты, черт побери, уже возьмешься за голову?_

_— Из нас двоих голова у тебя, тебе ей и думать, братишка._

_Ти Джей лыбится, глядя в наполненные яростью глаза Дугласа, и шмыгает носом. Понимает, что не прав, но тормоза слетают окончательно. Щедрые друзья сегодня на халяву отсыпали «пыли», а такую ударную дозу даже Дугласу перекричать не под силу._

_Дуглас старается пронять Ти Джея. Воззвать к голосу разума. Напомнить, что Ти Джей тоже не лыком шит и много чего заслуживает получить от жизни._

_Что зря сливает свою жизнь в унитаз._

_И Ти Джей с ним согласен. Дуглас прав. Вот только остановиться уже не получается._

***

Сид тихо охреневает, забирая доллары из рук странного парня. Новенькие, шуршащие, как и сам парень в местами примятых, хоть и мокрых насквозь шмотках. Сид не спец, но новые вещи от ношеных отличить еще в состоянии.

Парень копается, намереваясь уйти. И Сида простреливает мысль — на вечеринку его не приглашали. И вряд ли будут рады.

Но если он будет не один, может, и не попрут прямо с порога. Сид хватает парня за плечо, останавливая.

— Тебя как звать-то?

— Ти Джей.

— Тебе хоть есть где закинуться, Ти Джей?

— Какое тебе дело?

— Не кипешуй. Есть вариант повеселиться на вечеринке у моих знакомых. Там можно и догнаться.

Ти Джей зависает на минуту, а после кивает, соглашаясь.

Они долго плутают по улицам. Сид не горит желанием попасться копам, а в его состоянии и с таким «багажом», который он выволок из дома, решетка обеспечена. Наличие денег и Ти Джея — вдвойне.

Но Ти Джей не возмущается долгим мотанием. Даже не особо реагирует на вопрос, откуда он такой взялся. Тычок Сида заставляет его сгрести себя в кучку и выдавить:

— Из Вашингтона. Округ Колумбия.

Дальше Сид не расспрашивает. И дураку понятно, что Ти Джей о себе распространяться не жаждет.

А Сид — кто угодно, только не дурак. 

В холле дома они натыкаются на Майю. Та в ожидании лифта переминается с ноги на ногу в неудобных высоких сапогах. Принимается молоть чушь про залет, какой-то отборочный тур и попытку суицида. До ее пропыленных «снегом» мозгов только после этого доходит, что ляпнула лишнее. Майя в момент смущается и отворачивается.

Сид решает ненавязчиво предложить ей еще «снега» — Майя милая девочка, глупая, но милая. Ему становится жаль ее, все же не совсем чужая. Сид мимолетно характерно стучит пальцами себе по носу, и Майя тут же уточняет:

— Ты стал дилером?

— Да нет, каким там дилером, — разочаровывает он ее. — Просто есть кое-какие запасы.

Сигналит лифт, створки открываются, и все трое загружаются внутрь. Сид не может не заметить — Ти Джей сильнее надвигает кепку, скрывая почти половину лица в тени под козырьком, и косится в сторону Майи.

Но та чересчур внимательно изучает панель с зажигающимися кружочками этажей.

Бекка натужно улыбается, пока Сид представляет Ти Джея. Но стоит им нырнуть в холодильную камеру за пивом, тут же как клещ вцепляется в Майю и что-то шипит ей на ухо.

— Идем. Нам наверх, — командует Сид.

Они поднимаются в ванную комнату, запираются, и только тогда Ти Джей сдергивает свою кепку и оглядывается. Расположиться здесь особо негде — на полу не вариант, а бортик узкой длинной раковины на два крана, отделанный мрамором, слишком узкий.

— И где? В этой дизайнерской мойке, размером с те, что в дешевых барах?

Сид во все глаза смотрит на него и тихо охреневает — он узнает это примелькавшееся по всем газетам лицо.

— Да ты же Хэммонд!

— Сделай вид, что я не он? — морщится Ти Джей.

— Блядь, уже не получится, — не может отойти от шока Сид. Он только что толкнул «снег» сыну бывшего и будущего президентов!

Ти Джей смешно фыркает и идет к душевым кабинкам, дергает со стены дорогую мазню, гордо именуемую картиной, и укладывает ее на края раковины, имитируя столик.

Стеклянная поверхность, призванная защитить полотно от внешних воздействий, играет им на руку.

— Слушай, я, конечно, не то чтобы ярый фанат или хейтер политиков, но, чувак, твой отец реально крут. А мать правда собирается стать президентом? Со всей той херней, что толкает с трибун?

— Да что ты у меня-то это все спрашиваешь? Вот иди и спроси у нее! — взрывается Ти Джей. — Блядь, как уже это все задолбало! Почему каждый, кто видит меня, считает своим долгом поговорить о моей матери и ее политике?! Или отце и его долбаном президентстве! Как будто я знаю, что творится у них в головах!

Ти Джей достает пакет Сида, вытряхивает горстку «снега» на стекло, купюрой делит дорожки и тут же скручивает ее в аккуратную трубочку.

Сид даже зависает — так ловко и привычно Ти Джей это проворачивает.

— Будешь?

_— Иди к черту, Сид! — ярится Лондон. — Только попробуй мне еще раз впарить свою дрянь! Мало того, что ты себя убиваешь, так и меня под это подвести хочешь?_

_— Детка, это всего лишь способ расслабиться, — тянет Сид в ответ. Ему хорошо, он дома, на диване, перед ним на ровной столешнице белая горка «снега»._

_Только черт его дернул предложишь это Лондон._

_— Да пошел ты! Кретин! А завтра мы с тобой оба от зависимости лечиться будем?! Ты этого для нас хочешь?! Если ты согласен продолбать свою жизнь, думаешь, я настолько сошла с ума, чтобы и свою жизнь пустить под откос?! Ты ни о ком, кроме себя, не думаешь!_

_— Не хочешь — не надо._

_— Сид, пожалуйста, не надо, — Лондон встает перед ним на колени и пытается отобрать у него трубочку. — Я люблю тебя. Неужели тебе этого мало? — И не увидев подтверждения, снова начинает кричать: — Блядь, тебе этого мало! Тебе всегда всего мало! Ты даже ради меня не хочешь перестать!_

_— Лондон…_

_— Катись к черту! — она вскакивает с колен и сметает порошок со стола. — Я люблю тебя, а ты даже не то что отказаться от чего-то ради меня не хочешь, ты даже сказать в ответ «я люблю тебя, Лондон» не можешь! Это так сложно?!_

***

— Она всему старалась дать названия! — жалуется Сид, закинувшись, отсев на какую-то имитацию пляжного лежака и прихлебывая пиво из бутылки. У него включается словесный поток — типичный баг их состояния. И все бы ничего, но весь разговор крутится вокруг бывшей Сида, девушки по имени Лондон. — Навесить ярлык! Понимаешь?! Если встречаемся, то пара. Вместе. Если говорила, что любит, то тут же хотела слышать это в ответ!

Ти Джею по большей части плевать на это нытье. Но его ведет, и он плавно стекает на пол, опираясь спиной о мрамор стены. Открывает свою бутылку и салютует Сиду.

— А ты? Ты сам, признавшись в таком, не хотел бы услышать равноценное в ответ?

Этот разговор цепляет то, что он давно пытался загнать глубже под кожу, глубже в подкорку. Спрятать от себя и всех остальных.

— Да я не про то! Ти Джей! Ты даже меня не слушаешь! — на повышенных тонах разводит руками Сид.

— А я про то, — спокойно отвечает Ти Джей, отпивает пиво и продолжает: — И ты говоришь чушь. Ты не сказал. Она ушла. И сейчас, вместо того чтобы быть с ней, сидишь здесь и пытаешься в чем-то ее обвинить.

Эти слова действуют на Сида как чертов катализатор.

— Можно подумать, с тобой такое случалось и ты знаешь, о чем говоришь! — кричит он в ответ. — Да о чем говорить? У тебя все есть! Весь мир у ног, делай что хочешь и благосклонно принимай подношения!

Ти Джей отставляет подальше пиво, хлопает себя по карманам, достает пачку сигарет, выуживает одну, щелкает зажигалкой и с удовольствием затягивается. Смотрит, как на несмышленого ребенка, и впервые за долгое время говорит как есть, откровенно, насколько это возможно:

— Хуже, когда тебе признаются, что любят. Что только рядом с тобой научились любить. Что ты лучше всего, что было в его жизни. А потом он берет и исчезает. Потому что внезапно ранее такие маловажные вещи, как карьера, репутация, жена и дети вдруг становятся важнее. И все, во что верил ты, все, чем жил и дышал, вдруг рассыпается прахом. И ты в Рождество остаешься один. Никому не нужным. Даже своей долбаной семье. Потому что отец в очередном отеле сношает очередную шлюху. Мать на званом вечере, а у брата все хорошо, он с невестой. Они любят друг друга, и у них все прекрасно! Ну или с невестой и матерью на том же вечере. Играют в счастливую семью. И кому какое дело, что предложение он сделал ей под кайфом, накурившись до соплей? — Волна ненависти к Сиду за эту откровенность захлестывает Ти Джея, как долбаный цунами, возникший внезапно, пока сам же и говорит: — Это не я! Это ты! Что ты, черт подери, можешь знать?! Это тебя с детства демонстрируют стране, как дорогой аксессуар?! Это за тобой с утра до вечера следят так пристально, что даже в сортире на толчке только и ждешь, что отовсюду тебя уже успели заснять камеры?! Это твою жизнь под микроскопом изучают? — Ти Джей зажмуривается, сжимает руками голову и продолжает кричать: — Тебе нахрен ничего это не нужно, но даже сбежать тебе толком не дадут! Вся жизнь расписана! И твой голос ничего не значит! А если ты отказываешься делать так, как они хотят, то все, ты ничто, ты пустое место! И любая твоя попытка исправить это — заранее провал! Но и тогда ты даже сдохнуть нормально не можешь, потому что обязательно кто-нибудь прибежит и спасет!

— Блядь, друг, что-то тебя накрыло, — выдыхает Сид. — Может, это… проветримся? 

Вскакивает с лежака, опрокидывая свою бутылку, подходит к Ти Джею, подхватывает, тесно прижимая к себе, и ведет на балкон, благо до стеклянных дверей пара шагов.

Пиво растекается желтоватой лужицей, но им все равно.

— Давай, дыши. Просто дыши, Ти Джей.

_— Дыши, ну же!_

_Ти Джей смутно, как сквозь сон, слышит крик матери. На периферии сознания понимает, что это не землетрясение, а его трясут, пытаясь разбудить._

_Но ему хорошо во сне. Тепло, наконец-то не больно и абсолютно плевать, что Шон оказался таким же, как и все те мрази, что с детства окружали его в Белом доме. На все плевать. И невнимание. И повышенное внимание. И то, чем хотелось бы гордиться, и наоборот._

_Сон — это же хорошо? Все проблемы растворяются._

_Но его продолжают трясти, светить в глаза. Забивать горло трубками._

_Не дают уснуть, и это причиняет больше боли, чем он способен выдержать._

***

— Эй, ты Сида не видела? — слышится со стороны дверей в ванную.

— Нет, а он тут?

— Да, приперся с каким-то манерным пидором. Он Лондон на мальчиков променял? Вот урод!

Голос Бекки Сид вычленяет сразу. Сука уже пускает злобные слухи. Если бы не Лондон — черта с два бы он приперся. Да и Ти Джея с собой притащил.

— Не слушай их. Шлюхи. Не раз предлагали себя в обмен на «снег», — Сид, как умеет, старается сгладить неловкость.

— Я и не… Не думаю, что они так уж не правы, — в разы спокойнее отвечает Ти Джей. Он свешивается с перил, подставляя голову под непрекращающийся дождь.

Точно. Самый явный гей в США и Белом доме в частности.

Его темные волосы намокают и слипаются прядками. Он ныряет обратно под навес и встряхивается. Капли летят в разные стороны, и Сид замирает, понимая, что это… красиво.

Одергивает себя и топает обратно, в сторону душевых, по инерции цепляет большое махровое полотенце, возвращается и набрасывает его на голову Ти Джея.

— Зачем? — Ти Джей одним глазом сверкает из вороха белого полотенца. Удивленный донельзя.

— Простынешь, — внезапно смущается Сид, мнется рядом с лениво вытирающимся Ти Джеем, потом решает, что необходимо догнаться, и снова подходит к картине.

— Ты себя мне не предлагал, — зачем-то ляпает не совсем к месту.

— Но не значит, что пошел сюда, не думая о сексе с тобой.

Ответ Ти Джея удивляет. Или ошарашивает. Шокирует. В общем, Сид вместо того, чтобы вдохнуть, выдыхает. Резко. Шумно.

Порошок разлетается в стороны, и ровные дорожки за доли секунды становятся историей.

— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? — резко разворачивается Сид всем корпусом.

Кристаллы «снега» стопроцентно налипли на лицо, и, наверно, ему нужно умыться. По крайней мере, он успевает об этом подумать.

— Можешь ты меня. Разницы мало. — Ти Джей сдергивает полотенце со своей головы, шагает к Сиду и обтирает его лицо. Аккуратно. Почти так же, как сам Сид вытирал капли воды с тела Лондон после душа.

— Эй, я не… — пытается отмахнуться Сид.

— Все вы не. Потом оказывается, что да. А потом снова нет, — не успокаивается Ти Джей, пока сам не решает отойти. И Сид готов поклясться — на его лице теперь ни одной крупинки.

— Для меня есть только Лондон, чувак. Мы с ней созданы друг для друга. 

— Шон говорил, что любит меня. Закидывался «пылью», улетно трахался и сбегал к жене и двум детям. По выходным исправно посещал мессы. И никакой Бог не спешит карать его за это.

Ти Джей роняет полотенце на лужу пива, сам падает на лежанку и прикрывает глаза рукой.

— За что?

— За всю его насквозь лживую жизнь. За то, что врал и продолжает врать жене, детям. Мне. Людям, которые ему верят.

— А он — кто?

— Сенатор Шон Ривз. Гребаный республиканец, показной семьянин и насквозь лживый пидор. Блядь! — Ти Джей трет лоб обеими ладонями, потом скользит своими длинными пальцами в волосы и сжимает их со всей силы. — Почему сейчас-то так накрывает? Когда звал его на открытие клуба, такой ненависти не было.

— А, — врубается Сид и поясняет: — Это «снег» — хер поймешь, как сработает на этот раз. Бейтман какую-то ядреную смесь подогнал.

— Бейтман? Твой дилер?

— Да нет, он не дилер, банкир. Просто знает одного парня. И иногда добром делится. Когда есть излишки.

Майя прерывает их своим стуком в дверь.

— Лондон уже пришла? — первый вопрос, который вылетает изо рта Сида. Раньше, чем он успевает подумать, что спросить или сказать.

— Да, минуту назад. — Майя не стесняется устроиться на унитазе, улыбаясь своими выбеленными зубами. Благо короткая юбка позволяет ей это провернуть, сохраняя доли приличия.

— И что? Что она сказала? Она знает, что я здесь?

— Да нет, она ничего не сказала.

И если Сид к такому уже привык, то Ти Джей просто брезгливо отворачивается.

— О чем разговариваете, мальчики? — Майя резко меняет неприятную ей тему и нажимает на кнопку слива. Встает, поправляя одежду, оглядывается, и ее глаза загораются при виде порошка.

— О Боге, — саркастично ухмыляется Ти Джей.

— Чокнулись, что ли? 

— Майя, вот ты умная девушка, скажи, ты в Бога веришь? — Сиду не нравится реакция друзей на Ти Джея. Да и Ти Джея на друзей. Но почему-то его сарказм поддержать хочется.

— Вы точно перебрали.

— Так да или нет?

— О Боге можно много говорить. Но я расскажу вам одну историю, о которой я недавно прочитала и которая меня просто шокировала. Один парень шел по улице. И вдруг его порезал какой-то маньяк, — Майя прерывается, прикладываясь к «снегу». — Представляете? Маньяк! А девятистах милях от этого места его брат-близнец вдруг упал без чувств. Приехала скорая, и выяснилось, что у него сердечный приступ!

— Странно…

— Чушь, — возмущается Ти Джей. — Мой брат-близнец даже не пошевелился, когда я чуть не откинулся. Все так же торчал на каком-то ужине. Или в своей компании. Или трахал Энн.

— Ты можешь мне не верить! — обижается Майя.

— Аргументы как у Лондон, — соглашается с Ти Джеем Сид. Очередная чушь. Потому что если в словах Ти Джея есть зерно истины, то Майя явно перечитала бабских журналов.

— Ну почему чушь?!

— Майя, я через это уже прошел с Лондон. Пожалей меня. Она так же голословно пыталась выдать левую хрень за истину. Что бы я ей ни говорил.

— Да пожалуйста, тогда нечего было спрашивать! — Майя припадает к порошку еще и направляется к выходу из ванной.

— Майя, а Лондон одна пришла? — Сид вспоминает, что хотел у нее уточнить. Пока Майя не отвлекла его. — Или со своим парнем? Ты его видела? 

— Одна. А его я видела всего пару раз.

— Ну он хоть симпатичный, не урод?

— По-моему, да. Что ты от меня хочешь? — Майя уже держится за дверную ручку, намереваясь уйти, но из вежливости продолжает отвечать на вопросы.

— Чтобы ты ответила.

— Сид, ты хороший парень, на самом деле, честное слово. Но, понимаешь, у того парня такой вид! Как у Дизеля! Неотразимый. Хотя я в этом ничего не понимаю, может, он редкостный козел. 

— Какая ж ты все-таки стерва. Могла бы соврать.

— Сид, ты пришел на ее прощальную вечеринку. Успокойся, или испортишь настроение себе и всем гостям. — Майя уже не смотрит на Сида, а призывно улыбается Ти Джею. Он не реагирует, и Майя сникает. — Просто попрощайся с ней и отпусти. Потому что все прошло, понимаешь? Все прошло, парень. Отпусти ее.

И сказать на это Сиду нечего. Повторить этой глупой овце все, что уже знает Ти Джей — ни за что. Сид скорее удавится.

— Ребят, а сигаретки у вас не найдется? — вдруг вспоминает Майя.

Сид только успевает оглянуться на Ти Джея, как пачка пропадает в кармане его куртки. При том, что он уже показательно Майю не замечает.

— Закончились. 

Сид внезапно ничем не хочет с ней делиться. Наоборот, уже мечтает, чтобы она ушла.

— Ну и жмоты. Счастливо оставаться.

Майя хлопает дверью, а Сид в раздражении проворачивает замок, снова запираясь от всей тусовки.

— И это я-то жмот! — Слова Майи цепляют. Но не из-за сигарет. — Для Лондон я никогда не скупился на подарки! И ей мало было?

— Может, не в подарках дело было?

— А что не так?

_— Все так, Сид! Но почему тебе проще накарябать у меня на плече признание, чем сказать его вслух? — Лондон швыряет в него то платье от Валентино, что он подарил ей на годовщину._

_И Сид почти готов ударить ее. Его подарок! На ужин с другим мужиком!_

_— Зачем ты трясешь с меня признание, если все равно сейчас собираешься пойти блядовать с каким-то ушлепком!_

_— Я иду на ужин с другом!_

_— Я же не хожу на ужин с подругами!_

_— У тебя их нет!_

_— Точно! Ты на каждую из своих-то косо смотришь, чуть ли не вцепляясь в волосы!_

_— Кто?! Я?!_

_— Или предлагаешь мне друга для ужинов завести?!_

_— Сид! Ты… Придурок! Чуть что не по тебе, начинаешь давить своими долбаными аргументами, создавая их на ровном месте! Лишь бы выпятить себя, и к черту других!_

***

— Сид, ты реально придурок, — констатирует Ти Джей. — Люменал под виски и «пыль»? Да ты самоубийца покруче меня будешь.

Сид сам не замечает, как разбалтывает Ти Джею историю почти полугодовой давности. И судя по тому, как стремится спрятаться за очередной бутылкой пива, Ти Джей прав. Сиду тупо стыдно, что так попался с рассказом про «лекарство от депрессии».

— Да не хотел я отправляться на тот свет! Психанул, решил успокоиться.

— И чуть не самоубился.

— Да это для собаки было! С дозировкой для нее же!

— Ну да. Рассказывай. Года два как это лекарство не продают. Прикрыли. Один из одобренных законопроектов. Мать помогла протолкнуть.

— Блядь!

— А я про что.

— Как ты уживаешься с такими предками? — хохочет внезапно Сид.

— Как-то. Сейчас вот сбежал, — осознает всю тупость своего положения Ти Джей.

— Долго бегаешь?

— С утра.

— Ну ты герой! — заходится в новом приступе хохота Сид.

— Да пошел ты!

Они ржут как психи и не могут остановиться. Ничего смешного нет, но их пробирает так, как, наверно, никогда в жизни. До слез.

Сид и Ти Джей подползают друг к другу, обнимаются и продолжают ухохатываться. Ти Джей только краем сознания цепляет, что уткнулся носом в воротник Сида.

Сид, судя по всему, не замечает вообще ничего.

Постепенно их хохот сходит на нет. И появляется долбаная неловкость. Они, все еще усмехаясь, расходятся по своим углам. 

— Как давно вы вместе? — не выдерживает неловкого молчания Ти Джей.

— Мы с Лондон? Два с половиной года, — отхлебывая запенившееся пиво, отвечает Сид.

— А когда разошлись?

— Полгода и несколько дней назад.

— Долго. Если брать ту статистику, что впаривал мне психотерапевт в больнице, тебе еще полгода осталось.

— Херня этот твой психотерапевт.

— Согласен. Моя боль должна была пройти через… но до сих пор где-то здесь, — Ти Джей стучит себя по солнечному сплетению, — ноет. И не проходит. С чертова Рождества.

— А вы? Долго встречались?

— Пфф. Месяц? Меньше?

— Хреново. Еще будешь? — Сид кивает на раковину с картиной.

— Зубы, Сид. Может, с головой я уже не дружу, но меня же прикончат, если зубы посыпятся. Хотя… после этого долбаного побега и очередного анализа меня точно прикончат.

— А я догонюсь.

Сид припадает к заначке. Долго высматривает зрачки в зеркало, попутно втирая белые кристаллы в десны.

— Поверить не могу, что она завтра уезжает, — снова заводит он свое нытье. — С ума сойти можно! Иногда мне хочется, чтобы ее не было. Чтобы эта боль прекратилась. Чтобы, просыпаясь утром, я мог дышать, а не задыхаться. Зачем она случилась в моей жизни, а, Ти Джей?

— Чтобы ты смог влюбиться. Так сильно, как не каждому дано.

Ти Джей понимает, что несет чушь. Но еще яснее он понимает, что ни черта он не может помочь Сиду. Ни делом, ни даже словом.

Да к черту Сида. Он себе не в состоянии помочь.

— А зачем она, сильная любовь, если вот потом такое после? А?

Вот правда. С другой стороны, будь у Ти Джея такая любовь, такой стимул, он давно бы послал и наркоту с загулами, и любящую семью в пекло. На такую любовь он бы всю жизнь променял.

Будь она взаимной. И ни за что не просрал бы ее так бездарно, как Сид.

— Этого я не знаю, — врет Ти Джей в ответ. — Может, чтобы в следующий раз ты узнал это чувство и ценил его больше? Чтобы не потерять?

— Ти Джей. Это же не вещь.

— Да. Но порой потерять человека в разы проще, чем вещь. Эй, Сид. Посмотри на меня, — он встает, подходит к Сиду, цепляет его за подбородок и вынуждает смотреть прямо в глаза. — Нет, посмотри. Ты любишь Лондон. Она чудесная девушка. Но вы расстались. Ты не изменишь свои слова, свои поступки, а она — свои. Потому сейчас иди. Иди и скажи ей, что ты любишь ее. Так сильно, что дышать без нее не можешь. Что утром открываешь глаза и сразу хочешь закрыть их. Потому что ее рядом нет. Скажи ей, как она важна для тебя. Что, только потеряв ее, смог понять, как много она для тебя значит. 

— Ти Джей, я…

— Это мне некому такое сказать. А у тебя есть шанс. Один, скорее всего, последний, но есть. 

_— Энн такая классная, у меня нет шансов._

_— Это у меня нет шансов с ее бывшим. А у тебя с ней вполне реальные шансы. Иди, пригласи ее, болван! Это же танец, Дуги!_

_— Сам ты болван, Ти Джей! Но… — мешкает брат, прежде чем сделать первый шаг, — спасибо!_

_И идет к Энн._

***

Сид набирается смелости и выходит из ванной комнаты. Забывая про «снег» на супердорогой картине. На то, что Бекка потом будет вопить как бензопила. Забывая, как десять минут назад обнимал Ти Джея и никуда не хотел уходить.

Он идет сквозь толпу знакомых и незнакомых людей. Кто-то здоровается с ним, а Сида только и хватает в ответ, что на улыбку. Вялую, с трудом выдавленную.

Потому что в углу комнаты он видит Лондон. Все такую же нереально красивую. В том самом платье от Валентино.

Но уже чужую. Не его Лондон. И это режет Сида похлеще ножа.

Шаг за шагом передвигая ноги, он подходит. Даже не сразу понимает, что рядом с ней какой-то мужик и они о чем-то разговаривают. Лондон оглядывает Сида и презрительно морщится.

— Мы разговариваем, Сид. Ты мешаешь, — бросает она и порывается отвернуться.

Но Сид берет ее за руку. Бережно, чтобы не подумала, что он замыслил плохое. Лондон пытается вырваться. Замахивается свободной рукой, чтобы отбиться. Но он перехватывает замах и ловит уже обе ее руки.

— Лондон, — Сид зовет ее. Глядя в наполненные злостью глаза, признается: — Спасибо, что ты была в моей жизни. — Притягивает ее ладони к губам и поочередно целует каждую. Поднимает взгляд и добавляет: — Я люблю тебя. Прощай.

Отпускает ее и уходит. В абсолютной тишине, даже музыка в какой-то момент смолкает. Сид уходит с развороченной грудной клеткой и вырванным сердцем, кровоточащим у него в руках. 

Если бы в этот момент Лондон позвала, попыталась вернуть его, он бросил бы все. Забыл про «снег», про выпивку и даже травку выбросил бы из жизни. Постарался бы умерить свою жажду безраздельно обладать Лондон. Принес бы ей звезды с неба.

Все, что она бы ни попросила.

Но он продолжает идти вперед. Наверно, слишком быстро. Потому что не слышит, чтобы Лондон что-то крикнула ему вслед. Или догнала его.

Вместо нее Сида догоняет Ти Джей. Молча обхватывает за плечи и идет нога в ногу. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова. После всего сказанного слова им не нужны.

Все так же молча они спускаются на лифте и забираются в машину. Сид крутит руль, не уточняя, куда они едут. А Ти Джей не спрашивает.

Сид отвлекается от дороги, смотрит на съежившегося на пассажирском сиденье Ти Джея, и до него медленно доходит все то, что было сказано в ванной комнате у Бекки. Боль, что Ти Джей выплеснул, обрушивается в момент. Сида оглушает пониманием, как мелко и надуманно он, по сути, страдал. Да, он по утрам выл от тоски, ему до слез не хватало Лондон, тепла ее тела, красоты, нежности. Заботы. Страсти. И безудержного желания.

Но разве это хоть на минуту может сравниться? 

Лондон постоянно повторяла, что любит. Но Сид сам продолбал ее. А Ти Джей верил, что его любят, и отвечал взаимностью. Ничего не утаивал и старался изо всех сил.

И Сиду впервые не нужны факты. Ему не нужны доказательства. Он помнит полный боли взгляд. Крик, срывающийся в хрип. На который не обратил внимания там. Но вспомнил сейчас здесь.

Сиду не понять, что значит, когда из года в год собственная семья только требует от тебя. Внимания. Ответственности. Послушания. И ничего не дает взамен. 

У Сида было другое детство. Другая семья. Другое все.

В квартиру Сида они заходят так же молча.

Сид совершенно не помнит, как разбил аквариум. Но осколки хрустят под подошвами ботинок. Воды не видно — то ли высохла, то ли протекла к соседям.

Сиду откровенно плевать.

После ухода Лондон он не смог жить в своей… их квартире. И снял эту халупу.

Здесь всем насрать, что ты делаешь и как себя приканчиваешь, никто не станет задавать вопросов, если только тебе не придет в голову ширяться «белым» на лестничном пролете.

Ти Джея здесь искать не будут. Самого Сида не хватятся еще пару дней.

Можно упасть в кровать и отключиться. Сиду почти удается это провернуть, но Ти Джей начинает вырываться. И перестает, стоит только Сиду ткнуться лбом в его лоб и посмотреть в испуганные, даже затравленные глаза.

— Давай просто спать? — он обхватывает Ти Джея, как большую подушку в полный рост, и, не раздеваясь, все-таки падает на постель, моментально вырубаясь.

Впервые за последние полгода ему ничего не снится.

***

Ти Джей просыпается в одиночестве.

Нет, это вполне предсказуемо. И после откровений в чужом то ли сортире, то ли ванной комнате. И после их «пропыленных» обжиманий.

И после сна чуть ли не в обнимку. Хотя, почему чуть? Ти Джея так ни один любовник к себе не прижимал. Собственнически. Почти ревниво по отношению ко всему, что окружает. Правда, ни один из них и не выключался рядом, проваливаясь моментально в глубокий сон.

Ти Джей оглядывается и у окна в лучах рассветного солнца видит Сида, обнаженного по пояс. Его серая майка комом валяется на полу, а сам Сид довольно потягивается.

— Сид? — хрипло зовет Ти Джей.

Тот сразу же оборачивается и тепло улыбается. Чешет затылок и абсолютно не смущается.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Нет. Я… А… Наверно, просто потому что утро.

— Да. Отличное утро, правда?

— Утро не может быть отличным. Тем более после всей вынюханной «пыли».

— Эй! Ты, между прочим, меньше меня закидывался.

— А ты мне полночи в чьем-то сортире жаловался на жизнь. А когда наконец набрался смелости подойти к любимой девушке… Сид, да ты прилюдно послал ее!

— Я не посылал Лондон. — Сид вальяжно подходит и падает рядом с Ти Джеем на постель. — Просто, я умирал по ней два года. Сходил с ума и на стенку лез от ревности. А в тот момент это все куда-то исчезло. Да, Лондон. Да, все такая же красивая. Но уже не моя.

В этот момент Ти Джей даже жалеет, что рядом нет пистолета, чтобы пустить себе пулю в лоб.

Сид полночи выносил мозг нытьем, чтобы на него внезапно снизошло озарение? Да, Ти Джей определенно счастливчик. По жизни.

— Охренеть, — вместо тех мыслей, что крутятся у него в голове, выдает Ти Джей. — Я в постели с обалденным мужиком. И все, что мы делаем — треплемся про его бывшую!

Сид хитро вздергивает одну бровь, и его тяжелая лапа опускается на живот Ти Джея. Тот от неожиданности взвивается с постели.

— Так, иди к черту! Где в этой квартире ванная?

— Уже соскучился по чужим сортирам? — хохочет Сид, указывая направление.

— Иди к черту, — повторяет Ти Джей и, спотыкаясь о коробку, шагает к нужной двери, по пути вспоминая: — Там у тебя вообще-то стекло было. Вчера. Хрустело на полу.

— Я уже убрал. 

И дверь хлопает, отрезая Ти Джея от Сида. Тот что-то продолжает говорить, но вода и этот шум перекрывает.

Ти Джей уныло пялится в зеркало на помятое со сна лицо и красноватое раздражение под носом. И вообще не понимает, что происходит.

Потому что Сид, объективно красивый мускулистый Сид, со всеми своими татуировками и светлыми волосками на теле, выглядит как картинка из порножурнала. А не как наркоман после «пыли». И этот самый Сид, натуральный и влюбленный в красивую девушку, только что заигрывал с Ти Джеем.

Попутно сообщив, что больше не влюблен.

Обилия информации слишком много для одного утра и одного отдельно взятого Ти Джея. Потому он раздевается, лезет в душ и пытается перестать думать.

Несмотря на общую обшарпанность квартиры и забитые чем-то коробки, попадающиеся на каждом шагу, шампунь и гель для душа у Сида оказываются не из дешевых. Как и полотенца. Одним из которых Ти Джей с удовольствием вытирается.

После ночных страданий он даже переживать не будет, что взял без спроса. За неимением сменной одежды Ти Джей повязывает полотенце на бедра.

Чистой одежды у него все равно с собой нет.

Открыв дверь ванной, Ти Джей попадает в по меньшей мере ураган. Сид, напевая себе под нос какую-то рок-н-рольную композицию, убирается в квартире. В большой мусорный пакет падают разномастные бутылки и банки со стола, следом за ними летят остатки травки и сметаются насыпанные крошечные горки белого порошка.

— Сейчас я рискну предположить, что ты спидов с утра нажрался, — Ти Джей опирается о косяк и не спешит покидать внезапно такую спасительную ванную.

— И ошибешься. Вообще я порядок люблю.

— А этот мусор ты полгода копил?

— Где-то так. — Сид завязывает края мешка и относит его к входной двери. — Здесь жрать нечего, — кричит оттуда, — прогуляемся?

— Мы? Ты и я? С моим-то узнаваемым лицом? — Ти Джей все же осторожно шагает по чистому полу босыми ногами.

— Кепка вчера тебя неплохо скрыла. И очки. Ты их не потерял?

Смиряясь с новыми гранями характера Сида, Ти Джей шарит по куртке. Уже не валяющейся на полу, как с ночи была брошена, а аккуратно лежащей на стуле. Очки находятся в ней. Целые.

— Ну и отлично. Ты в Нью-Йорке уже бывал?

— Нет. Первый раз, — повторяет вчерашнюю правду Ти Джей.

— Тем более. Идем, покажу тебе город.

Ти Джей опускается на стул, все еще не выпуская из рук куртку.

— Сид, я все понимаю, но…

— Ты не хочешь.

— Хочу. Не в том дело. Какой-то резкий перепад, не находишь?

— Наверно. Начнем заново? Привет. Я — Сид. И обычно я такой. Люблю рок, свою раритетную тачку, поговорить на различные темы, сыграть на ударных и сэндвичи из одной закусочной рядом с Центральным парком.

— А я Ти Джей и со вчерашнего дня не изменился.

— Вчера мы не успели толком познакомиться. Наверстаем? Ты же не торопишься? Тогда я в душ, и идем.

***

Сид обманывает Ти Джея, говоря, что шел к Лондон и уже не любил ее. Но в тот момент еще надеялся. На последний шанс.

А потом вся эта херня как-то перестает быть важной. И утром он просыпается с обалденно пустой и легкой головой.

Ему не снился секс с Лондон. И не вспоминается, как они ругались. Сид смотрит в окно и думает о другом — как Лондон ему при знакомстве улыбалась. И боли нет. Не ощущается. Вместо всего того, что черной воспаленной гнилью заполняло его существо долгое время, — пустота.

Рядом тихо стонет Ти Джей, и Сид решает не будить его. Вспоминает про разбитый аквариум. Брезгливо стягивает провонявшую потом майку, поднимается с кровати и убирает осколки.

А еще Сид вспоминает, что вообще-то утро — его любимое время. Когда шумный мегаполис только просыпается. И изо всех закусочных доносятся запахи кофе и свежей выпечки. А новости из газет только начинают разлетаться по улицам.

Заспанный Ти Джей умиляет его донельзя. Он еще не понимает, как много в душе у Сида поменялось, и не успевает как-либо отреагировать. И ретируется в душ.

Сид плюет на то, что, по идее, ему тоже не мешало бы там побывать. Шерстит кухню. Спотыкается о коробки с вещами, которые за полгода так и не удосужился разобрать. Цепляет мусорные пакеты и выбрасывает все то, что напоминает о шести месяцах страданий.

Сид уже хочет забыть эти полгода.

Они находят одежду Ти Джею в одной из коробок. Шмотки висят на нем бесформенной массой. Очки и кепка идеально дополняют вид. 

Ти Джея не узнать. И это им на руку.

***

Ти Джей сперва недоверчиво косится на сэндвичи и только после рискует попробовать, а потом Сид едва успевает отхватить последний кусочек. Хохочет над недоуменным лицом Ти Джея и тут же покупает еще. 

Их они доедают, уже гуляя по парку.

Ти Джей улыбается в ответ на очередную подначку, и это первая улыбка за все время их знакомства. Если исключить нездоровый хохот и язвительные усмешки. Ти Джей плюет на резкую перемену характера — если вчерашнего Сида ему хотелось в какой-то момент ударить, чтобы мозги на место встали, то этот Сид ему нравится в разы больше.

А еще оказывается, что Сид знает этот город от и до. Они просто идут по улице, а Сид сходу вспоминает какую-то важную деталь или случай. Ти Джей, как губка, как одержимый, впитывает в себя все, что видит и слышит, едко комментируя в ответ. К месту едко. Не обидно.

По крайней мере, Сид не показывает вида.

И уже ближе к вечеру, Ти Джей понимает, что попал. Он уже ненамеренно залипает на неровно обросших светлых волосах Сида. На его зеленовато-голубых глазах и широкой улыбке. Щетине, тенью легшей на щеки и подбородок. Широких ладонях и сильных руках.

Они весь день мотаются по городу. Но не по шумным улицам типа Таймс-сквер, где полно туристов и простых нью-йоркцев, не заходят в большие дорогие рестораны или сетевые кофейни. А наоборот, возможно, единственные в городе умудряются встретить минимум людей, шатаясь по Аптауну, собирая в копилку впечатлений Эль-Баррио, Итальянский Гарлем, Морнингсайд-Хайтс, и лишь издалека видят главную магистраль между Бруклином и Манхэттеном — Бруклинский мост. Сид говорит, что как-то раз там чуть не влетел в аварию.

И Ти Джей, улыбаясь, верит ему.

По большому счету Ти Джея не впечатляют мосты. И на Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг он не горит желанием подниматься. Равнодушно проходит мимо Мемориала и Башни Свободы.

Зато Сид больше двух часов за уши не может вытащить его из Форт Трайон парка. А на закате они сидят на берегу Гудзона и уминают за обе щеки какие-то сладости из ближайшей палатки с угощениями.

И Ти Джей счастлив. Он даже не может вспомнить — когда в последний раз испытывал такое незамутненное счастье, когда в последний раз ему хотелось кричать от переполняющих его эмоций. На ферме? В детстве? Если только тогда.

С Сидом он может не строить из себя крутого сына президента или уверенного в себе, довольного жизнью брата. Ему не нужно цеплять улыбку на камеры — единственная камера, на которую они снимают — в смартфоне Сида. И за оператора весь день Ти Джей. И нет повода корить себя за что-то. 

Сид дарит ему сувенирную майку, и Ти Джей тут же напяливает ее на себя. И ощущает себя лучше, чем в самой сумасшедшей дизайнерской выдумке из дорогих материалов.

В квартиру они вваливаются ночью, хохочущие над какой-то шуткой Сида. И, не включая свет, падают спать. Вместе. После вчерашней ночи уже поздно чего-либо стесняться. А в темноте комнаты Ти Джей может не отводить влюбленного взгляда.

Он ловит себя на том, что хочет проникнуть в голову Сиду, влезть в душу, забраться в самое сердце. Но Сид другой, с ним подобное не прокатит. 

Раньше Ти Джей пытался найти оправдание, что ему просто везет не на тех парней. Не любящих. Не открытых. Не щедрых на эмоции. С ворохом прочих «не».

Сейчас он в этом уверен.

Их повторное пробуждение мало чем отличается от первого. С той лишь разницей, что Ти Джей полночи не может уснуть. Сид прижимает его к себе, и нет, это до одури приятно. И будь это другое время и другое место — Ти Джей не боялся бы пошевелиться. Но все, что ему доступно — едва ощутимо водить кончиками пальцев по плечам Сида. Дышать смесью запахов терпкого пота и ненавязчивой туалетной воды.

Наутро Сид предлагает ни больше ни меньше — наведаться в Статен-Айленд и посмотреть их крошечный зоопарк. Но Ти Джей вспоминает мать и отказывается от такой перспективы.

Все равно они едут в Статен-Айленд. Садятся на паром, окольными путями добираются в Бруклин, Кони-Айленд и почти весь день проводят в парке аттракционов. 

Ти Джей умело уворачивается почти от всех вспышек фотокамер. Как ему кажется. Или он предпочитает надеяться. И, как и вчера, в памяти смартфона лишь очередная порция фотографий Сида.

Вот кто абсолютно не стесняется корчить рожи в объектив. Беззаботно улыбаться и отрываться по полной программе. Ти Джей ему даже завидует. Особенно в свете их знакомства.

Но Сид не замечает ничего. Он не стесняется общества Ти Джея. Не стесняется забрасывать руки на плечи, обнимать, прижимая к себе сильнее, чем допустимо приличиями. А люди всего лишь отводят от них глаза. На возмущенный взгляд Ти Джея Сид только задорно подмигивает и ведет дальше.

Вечер встречает их на веранде обычного ресторана. В углу стоит большой белый рояль, и пальцы Ти Джея помимо воли тянутся к нему. Он то и дело зависает, разглядывая плавные линии инструмента и воображая, что смог бы на нем сыграть.

Сид внезапно чинно извиняется и уходит. Минут на десять. А когда приходит, то сообщает, что если Ти Джей так сильно жаждет — он может сыграть. Ти Джей боится, но Сид уверенно подталкивает его в спину.

И это не пафосное представление на званом вечере. Не громкая просьба сыграть определенное классическое произведение. Публика далеко не взыскательна. Так что Ти Джей разрешает себе вольность.

Пальцы бегают по клавишам легко, привычно, хотя он давно не играл ничего подобного. Ни дома, ни тем более на вечерах матери. Мелодия льется, словно изнутри самого Ти Джея. Из его сердца. Музыка-признание. Музыка-благодарность.

Кто-то ахает, узнавая ее. И почти сразу Ти Джей слышит слова. Сперва тихо, а потом все громче и громче. Девушка поет очень точно, близко к оригиналу, попадая во все ноты. Не задыхаясь.

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

И он закрывает глаза, растворяясь. Представляя себя… на своем месте. 

Девушка допевает последнее слово, мелодия заканчивается, и шквал аплодисментов оглушает Ти Джея. Он встает, смущенно улыбается и идет к Сиду. Надеясь спрятаться хотя бы за его широкой спиной.

Но Сид обнимает Ти Джея. Словно забывая про приличия и окружающих их людей, приподнимает за подбородок и накрывает своими губами его рот.

Ти Джей хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Сгореть дотла. Оттолкнуть Сида.

И не отпускать. А раз Сид это начал, то Ти Джею вообще нечего терять. Он прижимается теснее, забрасывает руки на плечи Сида, губами и языком ласкает, втягивает губы и вылизывает десны. Их языки сплетаются, и Ти Джей не хочет думать, как это выглядит со стороны. Он вообще не хочет думать. Ему даже глубоко плевать, если Сид просто развлекается или экспериментирует. У него есть мгновение. Возможность. И человек, с которым хочется послать весь мир к чертям. 

Но Сид отстраняется и неловко смотрит по сторонам. И волшебство момента враз пропадает.

Люди на них не обращают внимания. Всем безразлично, что два мужика взасос лизались на открытой веранде. Показная долбаная толерантность.

Ти Джей и Сид как можно быстрее заканчивают ужин и ловят такси.

Ти Джей не произносит вслух, да и Сиду не обязательно это знать — он решает вернуться. У них с братом вылет утром, Ти Джей как раз успеет. Если до сих пор газеты не пестрят заголовками — значит, еще что-то можно исправить.

И он постарается. Не ради семьи.

Ради себя.

Потому что если даже ради себя он не сможет отказаться от «пыли» — жизнь его не имеет значения. Зря спасали только.

Ти Джей не смотрит на Сида. Но тот молчит на пути домой, не от усталости, легко и непринужденно, а так, будто раздумывает над своей выходкой.

И жалеет.

Ти Джей тоже до последнего молчит, пока за его спиной не захлопывается дверь. Открывает рот, чтобы сказать о принятом решении, как Сид буквально припечатывает его к стене.

И целует. Жадно. Исступленно. С таким азартом, с каким он к «пыли» прикладывался или втирал свои долгие рассуждения про боль и любовь. Или рассказывал ворох историй о городе.

Сид вылизывает Ти Джею рот, и тот поклясться готов — язык Сида достает до гланд. Его становится вдруг сразу много — горячего тела, ловких рук. Сид вытряхивает Ти Джея из одежды быстро, будто никто не сопротивляется.

И да, Ти Джей не сопротивляется. Его накрывает яростью. Его скручивает страстью. Он, как оголодавший, бросается в омут ощущений. Стонет, понимая, что на горле от засосов Сида синяки останутся, но только поощряет продолжать.

Выпутывается из своих штанов, сдергивает майку с Сида и уже сам, со всей силы впивается ему в шею, вылизывает ключицы и прихватывает губами не дававшие ему покоя волоски на теле. Мягкие, созданные, чтобы их лениво перебирать по утрам. Или сразу после бурного секса.

Но снова у Ти Джея есть только здесь и только сейчас.

Сид что-то шепчет про белую кожу, сладкий сахарный порошок и горечь «пыли». Про сшибающий с ног и уносящий приход. И Ти Джей стонет, слыша это бормотание, вибрация проходит, кажется, через все его тело. Но Сид не отшатывается, даже когда их члены соприкасаются. Только резко шумно выдыхает.

Потом подхватывает Ти Джея и несет куда-то. Ти Джей не против, слишком занят, чтобы спросить — куда. Он планомерно вылизывает и прикусывает одному ему видные в темноте пятнышки веснушек на плечах Сида.

Сид опускает его на пол, ставит на колени и встает сзади. Заставляет приподнять голову, и Ти Джей задыхается — он видит в зеркале их размытые силуэты в неверном лунном свете, попадающем в комнату через окно. И это горячее, чем при полном освещении. Горячее, чем на долбаных скользящих шелковых простынях. Не столько видеть, сколько дорисовывать у себя в голове.

Рука Сида скользит по телу Ти Джея, играет с сосками и слегка царапает кожу на груди и животе. Сид прижимается к его заднице, и Ти Джей выгибается навстречу. Потому что да — ему нравятся и рука, щекочущая гладкую кожу густыми волосками, и мускулистая грудь Сида, к которой так удобно прижиматься, и член, мажущий смазкой ягодицы.

Ти Джей трется о Сида, стараясь получить больше тактильных ощущений. Запомнить эту сумасшедшую нежность на долгое время домашнего ареста. Потому что побег гарантирует домашний арест.

Ти Джею мало. Ему до одури мало только ласк — он хочет Сида в себя. Потому засовывает сразу два пальца в рот и старается оставить на них как можно больше слюны. Пытается расслабиться и достать до задницы, чтобы растянуть себя.

Но Сид не дает ему это сделать. Вместо этого он наклоняет Ти Джея, вынуждая выгнуться, и рукой, вымазанной в смазке, лезет растягивать сам. Ти Джей не знает, откуда у Сида смазка, не знает — умеет ли тот, но судя по тому, как уверенно Сид действует — Ти Джей расслабляется окончательно. Подается навстречу, насаживается на пальцы и обхватывает рукой собственный член. 

Ти Джея распирает от восторга, от ослепляющего удовольствия, и он, когда Сид с силой прикусывает его плечо, кричит. Кричит от боли, от наслаждения, потому что Сид проникает в него. Продолжает кусать, входить легкими толчками и удерживать обеими руками. 

Ти Джей закрывает глаза, цепляется одной рукой за предплечье Сида, а другой обхватывает затылок, тесно прижимает к себе. Трется спиной, стонет и насаживается до конца.

Сид не говорит ни слова. Понимая с полувздоха, что Ти Джей хочет. Как он хочет. Сжимает, прикусывает, ласкает, целует. И Ти Джей тонет в горечи, что захлестывает его с каждым поцелуем Сида. 

Это не любовь. И не страсть. Это воровство. Чужой любви. Чужой нежности. Всего того, что Сид не растратил на свою Лондон. Все, что он так щедро сейчас отдает Ти Джею.

Ти Джей не гордый. Ти Джей — жадный. Он забирает все без остатка, пьет, как из источника, давясь, стараясь напиться впрок.

Даже когда кричит от оглушающего оргазма. Слышит долгий стон Сида. И падает на пол в полном бессилии, не пытаясь двинуться с места.

Сид вырубается практически сразу, успевает только подцепить Ти Джея и подтянуть к себе. Его руки слабеют, а дыхание выравнивается. 

А у Ти Джея слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Его разрывает на части — желание никогда не сталкиваться в баре с Сидом и благодарность за лучшие в мире выходные. Ти Джей склоняется над Сидом и целует его. Потом поднимается и, стараясь не шуметь, собирается.

И у него получается. Ти Джей успевает даже добраться до входной двери.

— Решил сбежать? — Сид возникает в проеме импровизированного коридора.

— Я не…

— Ты не — потом будет. А сейчас ждешь. Я оденусь и тебя отвезу.

Сид хочет его добить. Не вовремя Ти Джей вспоминает про свою наличку:

— Да я такси вызову.

— Блядь, только вот не надо из меня или себя шлюху строить, — грубо обрывает его Сид. — Я отвезу.

Весь путь до отеля он молча крутит руль и переключает скорости, не оглядываясь на Ти Джея. Не понимая, что лучше бы просто отпустил. Отпустил же он свою Лондон? Хотя любил.

Хотя да. Сейчас уже не его сердце на кону.

Даже в отеле Сид не выпускает Ти Джея из виду. Хватает за руку и сам ведет одному ему известным путем по служебным и запасным лестницам.

Дуглас встречает их потоком ругани. Кричит долго и вдохновенно. Его даже не смущает незнакомый человек, пришедший с братом. Сид не разворачивается и не прощается. Наоборот, плотно прикрывает за ними дверь и проходит в номер.

Ти Джей только падает в кресло и молчит в ответ на обвинения. Он привык.

Больше всего Ти Джей боится, что если сейчас откроет рот — голос дрогнет и выдаст его. Потому он стискивает дрожащие пальцы в кулаки и молчит.

— Может, ты прекратишь орать? А то по второму кругу начинаешь! — резко обрывает Дугласа Сид. — Мы отдыхали. Извини, что не предупредили. Вот Ти Джей. В целости и сохранности.

— Знаю я ваши отдыхи. Мать мне телефон оборвала, еле отмазал. Сказал, что ты отравился и все время провел в отеле. Потому тебя нет на официальных снимках. Вроде поверила. Все, Ти Джей, чтобы я еще хоть раз взял тебя с собой…

***

— Значит, не возьмешь. К чему весь крик?

— Чем вы занимались все это время? — недовольный брат Ти Джея продолжает носиться по комнате, как бешеный кролик. И Сиду это уже, мягко говоря, начинает надоедать.

— Дуги, ты не хочешь этого знать, — сквозь сжатые зубы пытается одернуть брата Ти Джей.

— Влюблялись, — решает Сид.

— Влюблялись? — Дуглас даже замирает на полпути, чуть не навернувшись. Ти Джей в таком же шоке распахивает глаза, и Сид, впервые за последние минут десять, как открылась дверь, видит их сходство. 

Но на Ти Джея смотреть приятнее.

— Разве нет? — переспрашивает Сид и подмигивает. — Ты считаешь, что я так с каждым встречным уик-энды провожу?

Ти Джей расплывается в улыбке. Той беззащитно-открытой, которую Сид разглядел не сразу. Но в которую влюбился, как с ума сошел. Моментально. И Сид не выдерживает. Выдергивает Ти Джея из кресла и принимается его обнимать, целуя в оставленные собой же синяки на шее.

Дуглас отмахивается и зарывается в очередной поток новостей.

— Подумать только, а началось все с Лондон.

— Ты собирался в Лондон? — краем уха улавливает знакомое название Дуглас.

Сид только смеется в ответ:

— Да. Собирался. Но твой брат меня переубедил.


End file.
